True Feelings
by AllUNeedIsFaith
Summary: Right after the first movie. Logan finds something in Scott's bike and gets in touch with someone and finds his already warm feelings developing even more...
1. Hurt

Summary: Right after the first movie. Logan finds something in Scott's bike and gets in touch with someone and finds his already warm feelings developing even more.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men, I don't own anything except for my computer. I bought that myself so I can kick my mum off when she tries to use it. And my younger sister who is READING THIS OVER MY SHOULDER!!! Goodbye Jackie!!! Thankyou! Anyway, I love Logan!  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Logan saw a sign for a motel and decided to stop. He'd been travelling for hours, not knowing where he was going. Just to clear his head and forget about what he was leaving behind. He'd kept his mind on the road and ignored the sharp pain he felt in his heart.  
  
'Damnit,' he thought, 'I'm not a fuckin' sissy. I'm not like Cyke.' But on the inside he knew that the reason he was hurting was because of Marie. Leaving her behind was hurting him more than he thought it would.  
  
Giving her his dog tags was to calm him as much as her that he was going to see her again. When he stopped at the hotel he looked around in the bike, looking for money. Instead he found a little black book labelled 'X-Men' which had the telephone numbers of Ro, Jean, Chuck and Marie. Of course he wasn't included because Cyke had written this and he wasn't a 'team player'. The telephone numbers where the private phone numbers in each room that could only accept certain calls, if you were a mutant it could tell by a pattern or something. It wasn't something that Logan had ever really understood, he looked at Marie's number for a minute and then put it at the bottom of his pocket and found some money. Good. He didn't feel like threats today, he was too tired. He went inside and threw fifty dollars down on the counter and muttered he wanted to stay for a night. The pale thin man handed back forty of the dollars claiming,  
  
"We has got the cheapest rates we has. Only ten dollars a night! See you in the morning!"  
  
Logan was tempted to rip his throat out but restrained himself and took his key silently.  
  
"Not much of a speaker are we?" the man asked stupidly to Logan's retreating figure.  
  
Logan kept his cool by popping out his claws and ripping a hole in the wall as he turned the corner. He wouldn't have been surprised if the whole building came down on top of him after that. He glanced at the filthy key, 7. Lucky seven, great now I'm superstitious. He opened the door and threw his bag on the bed. He sat down on a chair and put his head in his hands. Then he suddenly lifted his head up and yelled,  
  
"Damnit!" he popped his claws out and began ripping apart every piece of furniture except for the bed, "Fuckin' hell! Damnit Marie!"  
  
He finished demolishing everything and fell to his knees. He couldn't cry, not even if he wanted to so he just leaned back on his heels and howled at the ceiling. He then fainted with exhaustion not willing to stay awake any longer and linger on his pain.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
AN: I'm so sorry Logan for putting you through this but you have to realise that you love Marie and you should call her and express that love. Maybe he'll figure this out by the next chapter.... 


	2. Calls

Summary: Right after the first movie. Logan finds something in Scott's bike and gets in touch with someone and finds his already warm feelings developing even more.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own X-men I only make up stories in my weird little mind about them. About how Jean is dead and Scott is the tennis ball that I threw at my sister which rebounded off her thick skull and is in the neighbour's dog's mouth right now and that Logan is my boyfriend. Wait, those are my fantasies. My stories are basically about what I think that should happen that isn't too psychotic.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
In the morning Logan woke up on the dirty floor of his hotel room and tried not to think about what else had been on it. He sat up and dug his hand in his pocket to find a picture of him and Marie. Marie had just come back to life and forced him to take a picture with her. She then pressed the developed photo into his hands before he left and whispered,  
  
"Remember me. Oh, and by the way I've got the double."  
  
As if that information would keep him there and make him love her forevermore. He sighed and finally realised that it didn't take that, he already loved her. HE reached into his pocket once more and pulled out the little black book which held Marie's phone number. He grabbed his bag and headed out confronted at the reception by the pale thin man who said,  
  
"How was yer night?" Logan ignored him and continued out the door and to the payphone. He put in some coins and dialled Marie's number from the book and listened to the dial tone wondering if he was still sane. The other line was picked up and he heard Marie's voice,  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Marie?"  
  
"Logan?" Her voice got choked up, "Logan, I've missed you so much!"  
  
"It's only been about 3 days."  
  
"It seems like a lot more than that." There was a pause and Logan said,  
  
"So how's school?"  
  
"Alright," she paused, "Why did you call?"  
  
"To see how you're going, how's Chuck and the rest of the crew?"  
  
"Ok." She replied quietly.  
  
"You got a boyfriend?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not? You're beautiful and pretty and smart and nice. Everything a guy looks for in a girl."  
  
"Everyone except the one who counts." Marie muttered.  
  
"Who counts?"  
  
"You." With that single word Logan felt like he'd been blasted away, he wanted to say how much he loved her and that he'd be coming back right away because she was the only thing that mattered in his life but he didn't. He controlled his feelings and kept his mouth shut. Instead he forced himself to say,  
  
"You don't mean that, come on."  
  
"I do."  
  
"No Marie, you don't. I'm old enough to be your grandfather let alone your boyfriend."  
  
"I don't care," Marie whispered.  
  
"Yes you do. Marie, you seriously can't love me." Logan said to reassure himself as much as Marie.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
AN: Poor Logan. If only he could realise that she is perfect for him. I am of course basing Marie on myself so...GO MARIE!!!!! I'm fine but I think my voice will be gone by the morning. GO MARIE GO MARIE GO MARIE GO MARIE GO MARIE GO MARIE! 


	3. The Chapter Written By The Nice People a...

Summary: Right after the first movie. Logan finds something in Scott's bike and gets in touch with someone and finds his already warm feelings developing even more.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men. I don't. I don't. I do not. I do not. Ok, fine I do. I'm Stan Lee and I've gone crazy because the stupid people who made up the second X-Men film didn't get Logan and Marie together. Hey where are you taking me? To the nice place with padded walls? But I don't belong there I haven't finished my story yet about aliens who take people's brains away who have been talking to me by ESP. Nooooooo....  
  
Notice: Due to psychotic illness the author will be contained in a padded cell at a mental institute and we will be making the stories up.  
  
~*!@&~*&(Or whatever squiggly things she put)  
  
Marie had a ball. She bounced it. Logan came. He bounced the ball too. Chuck came. Logan and Marie let him have the ball. Logan and Marie played ball with Chuck. Cyke came and blew the ball up. Jean and Ro cried. Cyke said sorry. They all went skipping off into the sunset.  
  
When the author feels better she will be dictating the new chapter. In the mean time...  
  
Marie had a skipping rope. Logan came. He liked her skipping rope. They shared it. Chuck came. Chuck and Logan held the skipping rope while Marie skipped. Jean and Ro lined up and they all took turns at skipping. Cyke came. They all shared the skipping rope. They went skipping off into the sunset.  
  
Note: This story has been supplied to stop the production of more psychos like the previous author. So share your things children and be happy. Next chapter will be written by the author from the comfort of her padded cell. And remember, SHARE! 


	4. I'm Back

Summary: Right after the first movie. Logan finds something in Scott's bike and gets in touch with someone and finds his already warm feelings developing even more.  
  
Disclaimer: (written by the institute for *ahem* troubled people) We do not own X-Men. We do not own X-Men. We do not own X-Men. We do not own X-Men. We do not own X-Men. We do not own X-Men. We do not own X-Men. We do not own X-Men. We do not own X-Men. We do not own X-Men. We do not own X-Men. We do not own X-Men. We do not own X-Men. We do not own X-Men. We do not own X-Men. We do not own X-Men. We...etc etc.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
"If that was true then it would be ok but it's not." Marie yelled down the phone. She slammed it down with all her might so that it looked as if it was going to break. She threw herself down on her bed and started sobbing into her pillow. On the other side of the line Logan listened to the beeps and hung his head, he hung up and looked down. After a few moments he looked back up with resolve, he picked the phone back up and dialled a number, Professor Charles Xavier's number.  
  
"Hey Chuck."  
  
"Hello Logan."  
  
"I think I'll be coming back now."  
  
"That's good news, how did your search go?"  
  
"I don't really care about that anymore, I've realised something I should've realised a long time ago."  
  
"That's good for you Logan and I'm sure Scott will be happy to get his motorcycle back."  
  
"Yeah I guess he will," Logan smiled grimly.  
  
"Look forward to when you arrive."  
  
"And Prof."  
  
"Yes Logan?"  
  
"Could you tell Marie that I'm coming back and that I'm sorry."  
  
"Of course."  
  
Logan hung up and Charles had the courtesy not to pry in his mind why Logan was apologising and had only his imagination to assist him. He could only guess that his realisation of something more important had something to do with it.  
  
An hour later Logan arrived at the school and was greeted by the team. All except Marie and Scott welcomed him with open arms, they both stood at the back of the group and didn't say much. Logan eventually got to them he nodded stiffly at Scott who returned the nod. Then looked pleadingly at Marie who looked down at the ground.  
  
"Listen Marie, I'm so sorry about what I said on the phone."  
  
"You two were in contact?" Jean asked with the slightest touch of jealousy. (Okay maybe not that slight!)  
  
"Yeah," Logan said over his shoulder, "Listen, Marie if there was anyway I could make it up to you?" Marie looked up at him,  
  
"Yes, tell me what you feel on the inside." Logan led her away from the group and to her room.  
  
"Listen Marie I don't know what I feel."  
  
"You must know how you feel." Tears sprang into her eyes and she wiped them away furiously. They stood outside her door and Logan said,  
  
"Alright you want to know how I feel? Then I love you, you're a great person. You're beautiful, you're nice, smart, funny. God Marie, do you know why I stopped and gave you the ride, why I saved your life twice?" Marie shook her head and tears where making rivers down her cheeks.  
  
"Because I saw a spark in you, you were innocent and liked to ask questions. You believed in me, you looked up to me yet you never did anything bad or went against your instincts."  
  
"But you love Jean," Marie started.  
  
"No, I don't what made you think I loved Jean? Because I acted like I did? I tried to convince myself I didn't love you, I lied to myself and it's taken me all this time to realise my mistake. Kid, you are my sun, my moon, my stars, my all. I love you and I will give my life for you, everyone else thinks that I'm like your father. But I'm not, I just put on that act to satisfy myself that I'm close to you. I always will love you, no matter what happens."  
  
At that moment Logan leaned forward and kissed Marie, he withdrew quickly but realised that he didn't feel the life sucking feeling that he did the other two times he had touched her. He hesitated and then kissed her more passionately and she kissed him back with equal passion.  
  
Jean passed them and turned around slowly, she stared at them kissing and blinked once, twice. Scott came up to her and looked in the direction she was looking and saw Marie and Logan kissing and he frowned. Finally Marie pulled away from Logan, sensing Scott and Jean. Logan looked over, saw them grinned and said,  
  
"Hey, hows it goin' Cyke?"  
  
"Err, you two can touch?" Scott asked, puzzled.  
  
"Obviously, hey share the love 'round." Logan grinned and hugged Marie, kissing her on top of her head. Marie giggled and wrapped her arm around Logan. Jean's facial expression was unreadable as she ran off.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Logan asked Scott.  
  
"How am I meant to know?"  
  
"You are her man are you not?" Logan smirked at Scott.  
  
"Since when? To you it always was like you were her man."  
  
"Nah. I was, and am, Marie's man. Get it right Cyke." Logan shot back. Scott clenched his jaw visibly and Logan growled in reply. Scott walked off, obviously pissed. Logan smiled down at Marie and buried his face in her hair and growled, almost purred, with contentment.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
AN: It's P3, Jess, again. Please help me, I'm stuck in this place with padded walls and people who say weird stuff. Oh no, they're coming. NoOoOoOoOoO.... 


	5. Lab

Summary: Right after the first movie. Logan finds something in Scott's bike and gets in touch with someone and finds his already warm feelings developing even more.  
  
Disclaimer: I'm finally outta that weird place. No idea why they let me out. Something bout there being lots of people demanding my freedom or something. Oh well, here's the fifth instalment, chapter or whatever of my thingo. I do not own X-Men!  
  
Marie and Logan walked into the lab holding hands. Marie wearing no gloves or her usual silk so that nothing kept her and Logan apart in any way. Jean was standing at her desk looking at something on it and when Marie tapped her on the shoulder gently she jumped and pushed whatever she was looking at out of view. She then turned and forced a smile that disappeared when she saw Marie and Logan where there.  
  
"Logan. Marie. I assume you're here for the tests." Her voice was erratic and all over the place as she tried to put together a sentence.  
  
"Yeah," Logan's reply was said slowly and he looked at her as though studying her, trying to figure out why she was acting so weirdly. Her scent was strange, he could smell fear, lust, love, hate. Almost every emotion that was possible except for reassurance, comfort, ease and all the emotions that would put him at ease about her state at the moment.  
  
Jean looked flustered and eventually found the equipment required for the tests and got Logan and Marie to lie on two steel beds which were very familiar to Logan. Marie and Logan were next to each other and held hands until they were put to sleep.  
  
After they fell asleep Jean broke their hands apart and looked extremely jealously at Marie. She leaned over Logan and began to stick the wires all over his bare chest. She looked at him and leaned over slowly until their lips where millimetres away.  
  
Logan slept on unaware of what Jean was doing. She hesitated and then kissed him fully. After a few moments she lifted her head to see Scott staring at her through the glass, his jaw and fists clenched.  
  
His eyes burned into her as he saw that Logan wasn't conscious and he turned and walked away stiffly. Jean flinched and returned to hooking Logan up to the monitor. She put Marie inside the MRI scanner while wearing gloves and then put Logan in. The results that came up on the computer screen shook her to her core.  
  
AN: I've never liked Jean (obviously). I mean if you love Logan you can't like Jean cos she refused his love. I like Marie cos she sees what I see in him. So Jean is gonna be disgraced and Marie and Logan are gonna be the hero and heroine. Not the drug heroine but the female version of hero, you know. Yeah. Anyway, I promise I'll update soon. 


	6. Bonds Of Love

Summary: Right after the first movie. Logan finds something in Scott's bike and gets in touch with someone and finds his already warm feelings developing even more.  
  
Disclaimer: I'm tired and have a huge headache, nevertheless I will not lie and tell you that I own X-Men. Okay I am feeling very light- headed....uungh....crash!  
  
"So Logan and Marie are bonded?" The professor asked her, studying her and wondering why she was so jealous. He'd made a promise to himself not to look into his colleagues, and friends, minds. From years of knowing her reactions he didn't know this one so well, jealousy was a stranger in Jean's emotions and the professor couldn't find a reason for her to be jealous. She was in a relationship with Scott and Scott had told him that he was going to propose tomorrow. Logan's affection for her had never been welcome and he had thought they never would be.  
  
'I am getting to old to keep up with these young people's romances. Last I heard was that Marie was actually with Bobby but I suppose that didn't last long since he cheated on her with Kitty." He sighed audibly and Jean asked worriedly,  
  
"Is everything alright professor?" He smiled across the desk at her and replied,  
  
"Nothing that I should burden you with. Just the silly worries and tribulations of an old man who has seen much yet doesn't understand a thing about love." They both smiled at each other as they thought about how they didn't know anything about love.  
  
"Well professor, love is like a complicated code and I think the answer will always be out of humanity's reach. No matter what we do and how much we progress."  
  
"That's the truest thing I've heard all day." The door swung open and Scott stood there with his fists clenched and his jaw practically locked in place.  
  
"Professor, can I speak to you alone?" Scott made sure that it was obvious he wasn't looking any where near Jean.  
  
"Yes Scott, just give us a second." Scott nodded and closed the door again.  
  
"I'll go and try and make sense out of the test results professor." Jean said, speaking into her chest and didn't dare to look straight at the professor.  
  
AN: It's time to steamroll Jean's happiness! smiles gleefully Woo hoo! 


End file.
